Fiesta al anochecer
by Jeadore
Summary: Porque todos tienen derecho a festejar su cumpleaños, incluso los ya-no-más ángeles.


**Fiesta al anochecer**

(Porque todos tienen derecho a festejar su cumpleaños, incluso los ya-no-más ángeles.) 

La noche se había iluminado con un entramado de pérdidas trascendentales y había llovido plumas que se desintegraban al contacto con el aire; éter rindiéndose a la realidad.

De eso, ya cuatro anocheceres. O cinco, quizás. La esperanza inagotable y el anhelo de ayudar, motivaciones de otros entonces, sucumbieron en su alma y para Castiel la noción de tiempo había empezado a difuminarse. Irónico era que, ahora, el tiempo debería volverse uno de los ejes de su vida mortal. La casa celestial había cerrado y trancado sus puertas con ellos afuera y, por primera vez, él realmente no tenía ninguna idea de qué hacer. Había decepcionado nuevamente a su plan B y las demás letras no existían.

Su plan actual consistía, de hecho, en realizar lo que estaba haciendo: vagar.

Se sentía perdido, desconcertado, tal cómo había atravesado el Purgatorio; caminando entre árboles, sobreviviendo. Pero esta vez era peor; se hallaba a merced de revoluciones nuevas que se producían en su cuerpo, especialmente de un profundo escozor en su pecho que lo fatigaba aún más que la infinita caminata. Dolor, le llamaban los humanos, o así creía recordar, y parecía inamovible.

Dolor que ciertamente se ahondó cuando, arrastrado por las necesidades básicas humanas, vislumbró una niña con un par de pequeñas alas en su espalda, una aureola sobre su cabellera rubia y una varita mágica apenas entró en el supermercado. El disfraz era notorio, completamente artificial, ignorante y redundante. Características atribuidas a distintas leyendas del folklore, todas unidas al concepto de un ser ahora _inexistente_ a través de purpurina.

Quizás, en su desconcierto, su mirada se había vuelto muy insistente o quizás la niña tenía poderes o quizás la varita sí era mágica, porque un repentino "¿Qué miras?" se abrió paso hacia sus oídos con claridad. La niña lo miraba con ojos grises, curiosos.

—Un ángel —murmuró Castiel luego de unos segundos.

—Sí, lo soy —afirmó la niña con alegría, mientras se tocaba las plumas con la varita, creando ligeros destellos plateados a la tortuosa luz de los focos.

Castiel frunció ligeramente el ceño, consternado.

—No, no lo eres.

_No había más ángeles. _

—Sí, sí lo soy —contestó firme.

—No, no lo eres —repitió.

—¡Sí lo soy! —exclamó la niña. Se llevó las manos y la varita a la cadera y le lanzó la mirada más furibunda que a sus quizás siete años podía lograr—. ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que si digo que soy un ángel, soy un ángel!

Castiel se quedó perplejo. Un murmullo de incomprensión escapó de sus labios. "¿Cumpleaños?" Por alguna razón, estaba empezando a molestarle no entender la situación.

La niña lo miró de arriba abajo atentamente, principalmente su expresión casi neutra. Excepto por las cejas. Las cejas del hombre se habían contraído hasta casi tocarse y ocultar así el color celeste como el firmamento de sus ojos.

—¿No sabes lo que es un cumpleaños? —cuestionó la niña, sorprendida.

Castiel asintió, serio.

—Una fecha seleccionada del calendario grecorromano que los humanos tienen en cuenta para mesurar su vida en la Tierra. —Por ello mismo, no comprendía la importancia de dicha fecha. ¿Acaso ese día en especial concedía poderes de los que él no era consciente?

—¡No! —chilló la niña, escandalizada—. ¡Un cumpleaños es el día donde te regalan muchos juguetes y te miman y te dan de comer cosas ricas y se hacen muchos juegos! ¡Donde el que cumple recibe todo lo que le gusta!

Por alguna razón, Castiel se sintió ligeramente decepcionado. Los sabios podrían existir en diferentes formas y géneros, pero el conocimiento que poseían no siempre era valioso.

—¿No es superficial? —le preguntó a la niña, quien lo miraba confundida. Un anhelo estaba oculto en lo profundo de su ser tratando de escabullirse entre sus palabras. Tal vez ahora que su alma se había tintado con oscuridad, deseaba volverse la manzana que le otorgue conocimiento y le robe la ingenuidad a la niña o tal vez…

—¿Eh? Mira, ahora mi mamá me está comprando un pastel enooorme con muchas frambuesas y chocolate. Le va a poner siete velitas y las va a prender para que yo las sople en _mi_ fiesta. —Castiel continuó escuchándola atentamente, aunque sin comprender aún su mensaje—. Porque ella me quiere y todos los que me quieren hacen una gran fiesta porque están contentos de que Dios me haya traído al mundo…

La niña hablaba y hablaba con voz cantarina mientras danzaba sobre su propio cuerpo con la varita en alto. La emoción escapaba de cada poro de su ser y con cada aliento su sonrisa crecía. Y así estuvo hasta que su mamá la llamó, preocupada, y la niña se fue corriendo entre saltitos; abandonándolo entre pensamientos novedosos, emociones progresivas y snacks de queso.

…o tal vez simplemente quería todo lo que niña había dicho.

* * *

Le fue difícil. Más que difícil, incluso. La vergüenza lo flaqueó cuando, bolsas de snacks temblando en una mano y la billetera que había _encontrado _en la otra, marcó desde el teléfono público el único número que por alguna razón sabía de memoria. La voz demandante de Dean atendió demasiado rápido y Castiel, al instante, notó que no tenía su armadura preparada para los puñetazos y las patadas verbales.

—¿Una fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿_En serio_, Cass?

La incredulidad estaba alineada con el rechazo y juntas significaron un duro golpe. Con una última veta de esperanza, le dijo dónde se encontraba y dónde los esperaría esa tarde. El sonido de la llamada finalizada fue su única respuesta.

* * *

El anochecer estaba iniciando y por un momento dudó si era el quinto o el sexto. La vela se había consumido en una esquina del pastel y entonces pensó que no había sido buena idea prenderla temprano. Porque ya hacía rato que había abrazado la realidad: su idea de festejar su cumpleaños había sido _muy mala_. No solo la asistencia era nula sino que además, si era sincero, ni siquiera recordaba exactamente cuándo nació.

Por algún motivo del que era ignorante, sus ojos escocían.

El conocido rugido de un auto tronó en los alrededores del parque y Castiel temió por un segundo estar dándose a sí mismo falsas esperanzas. Sin embargo, él conocía el ruido del Impala, principalmente el chasquido que hacían sus puertas al abrirse.

—Así que… ¿ninguna idea de cómo devolver tu trasero al cielo o de parar a nuestros amiguitos demoníacos? ¿Sólo pensaste en ponerle la cola al burro?

—Dean. —La voz de Dean había sido una explosión de censura, frustración e ira; mientras que la de Sam era más como un llamado de atención.

Castiel pudo sólo imaginar la charla que habrían tenido los dos antes de llegar. Los puños de Dean crispaban y su ceño se mantenía fruncido. Sam, en cambio, se veía débil, abatido por los hechos recientes, más pálido de lo normal.

—Bien —costó Dean—. No nos quedaremos mucho, nosotros _sí_ tenemos trabajo serio que hacer. Más te vale que tengas pastel.

Sus palabras apenas lo rasguñaron si tomaba en cuenta el hecho de _habían ido_. A festejar su cumpleaños. Un calorcito diferente al ardor del dolor se instaló en su pecho y evaporó ligeramente el peso en sus hombros. Con las comisuras de sus labios tirándose hacia arriba, cortó el pastel frente a él.

—Así que, ¿cuánto cumples? ¿Dos mil, tres mil años? —preguntó Dean con la boca llena de pastel. El sarcasmo y la rudeza eran su impronta.

—Más —reveló Castiel y Dean se atragantó de la sorpresa.

Sus ojos se engrandecieron hasta parecer un par canicas verdes, relucientes, y el pastel quedó a medio camino hacia su boca, el relleno balanceándose peligrosamente.

—Hombre… —farfulló Dean. Y esa expresión nunca fue más acertada. Porque ya no era un ángel, ni siquiera en su autoproclamado cumpleaños; porque ya no tenía poderes ni la simpatía de humanos. Ahora él era uno y ni siquiera tenía simpatía por sí mismo. Pero sentía. Sentía como jamás en todo su tiempo inmensurable de existencia había sentido, con una claridad y una fuerza esplendorosa. El dolor y la tristeza parecían rasgar su alma, la vergüenza lo empujaba a querer esconderse y la alegría… la alegría era maravillosa. Lograba que todo se vivificara; que el aire sea más liviano, que el sol sea más cálido y el verde más verde—. Feliz cumpleaños, entonces —Dean añadió y le golpeó ligeramente el hombro antes de seguir comiendo. Sam sonrió, condescendiente, y repitió ligeramente las felicitaciones.

Castiel agradeció. Lo hizo desde lo más profundo de sí, porque realmente lo sentía. Porque el calor era más cálido y el verde era más verde, y él estaba feliz. No hubo ningún "Te quiero" ni "Me alegro de que hayas nacido" ni nada de lo que la niña había dicho. Los Winchester no eran así. Pero estaban ahí, comiendo y bebiendo y hablando con sentidos ocultos e ironía, pero _ahí_. Con él.

Se supo apreciado; más importante: se sintió apreciado. Entonces, el anochecer no fue tan difícil de afrentar.

* * *

**Nota:** Oficialmente, es mi primera historia de Supernatural aquí. La hice para el Mes de Misha, de la comunidad de Mishacollins-es en LJ.  
¡Espero que les haya gustado! Los comentarios serán bien recibidos (:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
